<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Time Will Tell {Creepypasta x Neko Reader} by XxXSuicidePosionXxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997991">When Time Will Tell {Creepypasta x Neko Reader}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXSuicidePosionXxX/pseuds/XxXSuicidePosionXxX'>XxXSuicidePosionXxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, masky - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXSuicidePosionXxX/pseuds/XxXSuicidePosionXxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdering neko boy Melanie Melody(reader)... Jeff the Killer... A forbidden love that just happened to blossom. But what's a story without a little tragedy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neko boy/jeff the killer, Neko boy/ticci toby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(this story is originally from wattpad, I am author-chan! :3 The story has the same title and is on the account @XxXSuicidePosionXxX)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up tears streaming out of my purple glowing orbs, my cat ears perches atop my head twitched due to my... mixed emotions. I felt trapped, lost, and fugly. I'm a murderer, I had to, i had to pay back to the world what it did to me by killing my father,dad, my brother, Chad, and my creepy uncle schmad<br/>
Ever since we had taken that road trip, things couldn't be the same. I tried to connect with them, but I couldn't, cause they were dead. My life is so unfair, my tail flicks angrily back and forth, I need to go and express myself. My asshole neighbor has had it too good for too long. I sneak out of my bedroom window, careful not to wake up my fifteen cousins resting in my room. The chill night air caused my ears to flatten and their hair to stand up. I ignore it, finally having a task. Time for Tad to die. I jump onto the roof of his house, summoning my katanas from my magic pocket and putting them in my hands. This is what Tad gets for shitting on my car. I go into his window but step on a piece of broken glass and he looks up, a gun already in his hand. Oh no, I forgot I am in America. I turn to leave, but Jeff the Killer bursts out of Tad's closet and slits his throat. My tail sways as I am overcome with joy and sadness, tears pricking my eyes. "Jeff you saved me ily..." I kiss him<br/>
He kisses back with vigor I had not felt before cause I'm a sluttly, slutty, little twink. My tail twitches in delight and my ears perk up, I moan. He pins me to the ground and rips off my clothes, I guess I'll walk home naked. He stares into my violet extravagant sluttly orbs. He then unveils his package, his member, his massive white leathery COOOOOOOOOOOOCK. He smashed my tiny slutty asshole for hours and afterwards I immediately violently vomit on him, cause I'm a cat, it's horrible being a cat. I hope I didnt embarrass myself in front my new lover whom smashed me beside a corpse. I ran home, naked. Once I got home I killed all of my cousins because they must never know I'm in love with such a person. I cant believe how much of a sluttly fugly twink I am. But then my murderous rampage kicks in. I remembered, he killed them. The man I loved, for 5 hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I fall asleep beside my cousins, tears running down my cheeks. I wake up to my tail aggressively being flicked side to side, a small gasp escaping my mouth. I turn my head and glance down past my ripped, galaxy skinny jeans and see Jeff manhandling my tail. I blush, my hairs standing on end. "J-j-jeff...wh-why are you h-here?"<br/>He spoke back to me with a voice of angels and cats getting grinded to pieces by car engines, "I want to take you to.... well let's say somewhere better than here baby," I looked at his beautiful horrifying disfigured face and took a shakey breath and nodded. To my surprise he grabbed a stone and chucked it at the ground. It shattered into a billion pieces and smoke arose from its shards, it swirled into what looked like an interdimensional portal (Author chan: but you know, what do I know about that) he took my hand and stared into my deep emerald orbs that changed colors depending on my mood, with tears still in my eyes and a horniness rising within me from my lover, we stepped into the unknown.<br/>I cough and fan the excess dust away from in front of my nose with my paws, blinking the stinging sensation out of my mysterious, beautiful, mystery orbs. I see the inside of a mansion, everything white and small splatters of blood on pieces of chipped paint. I can hear voices in other rooms, but before my keen animal senses can hone in on any conversations taking place, Jeff leans his disfigured lips up to my ears. I can feel the humidity of his breath causing my fluffy ears to dampen and stick to the skin. He murmurs, "This is the Creepypasta mansion, Neko boy. And your new home." A shiver of pleasure runs down my spine (writer Chan: asmr ;3). I turn to look at him, tilting my head, my orbs tearing up. "Jeff... I can't believe that you chose m-me... I love y-you, Jeff." He nods, about to whip his dick out for me to lovingly suck, before another boy drops from the floor above us. He's a twitching facedown mess on the floor, wearing a dirty brown jacket and cracked goggles.<br/>He twitches and stands up, "fuck you jeff I was just eating my macaroni," this mysterious hottie asks. He turns to me and I can see his chocolate brown orbs widen in shock. " Well h-h hello there," he leans on the wall behind me and corners me between himself and the wall. " oh h-hi" I reply. I can hear jeff growl, he walks over with his white leathery cock still out on full display and in an act of manliness grabs toby by the face and throws him across the room,"get lost fuck face," jeff huffs. He turns to me and starts showing his love for me my locking his lips-well they're more like dried gums but who cares-with mine, we made loveafterwards, right there in the foyer. Around midnight once we ended jeff walked off leaving me there, without my clothes, and cold. That hottie with the shit colored hair walks up to me, and then, I blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey everybody, Author-chan here!!!11!! ;3<br/>I'm really appreciating the popularity this work has been. My most popular book yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I awoke I was chained to a bed. The painful iron wristcuffs dug into my pink slutty flesh (A/N uwu so fucking hottttttt). My majestic purple orbs searched frantically in the dark. I can't lie I was a little horny, my slutty twink dick twitched in excitement. You'd think I was thinking of him, the love of my life, the murderer who made me who I am today. No, I was thinking of shit boy, goggle twitches, god I'm so horny I just want him inside me. Thankfully my prayers were answered. <br/>I look up, my beautiful shaking orbs glow with excitement. I cry out, blushing and shivering "Where are you, my fluffy cock is so perky, please come here, i want it soooo bad"<br/>I gasp, my tail flicking back and forth. From the darkness arrives Toby, twitching and grinning ludely. He steps forward, looming over my small, feline body. "Melanie, such a p-pretty k-kitty, how would you lo...look on my achy-ching ballsack" <br/>I flush, staring at his pants as they fall to the dirt and semen covered floor. I shake my head nodding, tun lulling out. "gimme y-you-rrrr smooth flesh covered COOOOOOOOCK"<br/>Toby whipped his dick out and it slapped me in the face, semen spraying everywhere. The white creamy liquid spilled down my face and entered my parting lips. <br/>"TAKE MY DICK BITCH!!!" Toby screamed derogatorily at me, it was super hot. My kitty asshole widen in excitement, as he thrusted his girthy cock into my opening mouth. <br/>I gave him phallacio for three slutty, slutty hours. After some fun sexy time (A/N *wink* *wink*;((((( ) my twink body collapsed, cause I'm so, twinky. I purred as the twitchy fuck ran out of the room, and then I heard it. My love. <br/>He stomped into the room, even more wildeyed than usual. His right eye popped out of its socket, rage filling his features. "YOU SLUT KITTEN YOU FUCKED HIM..." I cry out "No of course not my love, I love you!" Jeff screams "you are lying to me you dirty pussy!" (author-chan: Jeff is so mean to my pretty neko boy &gt;.&lt;, power through pretty kitty)<br/>My tail flicks and I sob. "No we did not this semen is only belongs to you! What are you s-sayin Jeff!" He frowns at me, his eye popping back into place as a knife materializes in his leathery hands. His scratched lips stretch. "i havent fucked your ass in 5 hours, you are so loose I cannot believe you. I am going to stab him, I swear!" i yell "Jeff no!" <br/>-------CliffhangerUwU--------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>